tutorialsenseifandomcom-20200215-history
Beginners Guide to Private Torrent Trackers
Beginners Guide to Private Trackers - Version A13 Hello everyone, this guide is made entirely by me from scratch through my torrenting experience, which means from everyones help. I made this guide to assist people who are completely new to the world of private trackers. My experience does not span a very long time, but I was there from the very beginning, being a pure leecher at Mininova and TPB. Stumbling here though to The Pirate Society has greatly helped me though. I learned many things from this amazing community. I will say that TPS was invaluable towards my growth in private trackers, and I am here because of everyone. Thank you all in advance Note: This guide is intended for the people completely new to private torrenting. It is not able to cover every single tracker out there, but only the general ones. For example this does not apply to ScT because system there is very quick and requires more than just what I will post. If I have posted any false information, or you feel as if there can be improvements, please tell and I will correct this after I researched the information. Also, note not to be insulted by basics. I'm making from my viewpoint, and tbh if I saw this type of guide in the very beginning, I could have enjoyed even better experience than the one already. And that speaks many As I said above, this is my viewpoints, experience, etc. If you do have problems, I'll try to help you, but please don't blame me for your possible dilemma. Different situations arise everywhere and one way is not to go all the time. I am offering advice to help you best. I have no need to screw you up. Contents: Introduction Safer Downloading No "Undesirables" Better Speeds Community Seeding & Leeching: Definitions Seeding Leeching Seeding/Leeching: Tips & Explanations Seedbox (Added December 10th 2008) Caution Misleading seeder/leecher ratios Music torrents My Way of Doing Things Overview Introduction: Private torrenting is completely different from public torrenting. The benefits are obviously the security and speeds towards which private trackers offer. It allows users to download quickly and safely, unlike public trackers such as The Pirate Bay or Mininova. No offense to them, but the fact that anyone can upload and is always open, allows "undesirables" to track and follow the downloaders and uploaders and send trouble to them. Also the sole fact that many people are leechers (people who only download and don't upload back to help out other possible downloaders) breeds slow downloading speeds. Among the benefits of private trackers are: Safer downloading - Usually no viruses are seen as trackers staff and uppers go over torrents and usually only a select few are allowed to upload content to a tracker. Also members of a torrent site ensure there is minimal damage by posting in a forum about "nuked" torrents and staff quickly goes to delete the torrent. No aggressive tracking by "undesirables" - Trackers themselves use methods in order to filter out these mal-people and so for the most part you are safer downloading from "private" trackers. Better speeds - This is a very big advantage for private trackers over public trackers, as people are obligated to "share" and seed back. With more seeders, we'll see better speeds. Everyone will contribute their upload to help someone download Community - For some, this is a very big aspect of a torrenter's life. Many underestimate the importance of community, which many times you don't see so much with public trackers. With community, you are able to move onto other trackers that cater to your needs, such as music, movies, and games. The diversity of private trackers is enormous. You're also "in the circle" allowing yourself to gain access to news such as open signups of a good tracker, or opening of a potentially great tracker. A hidden aspect is the relations you can have with other torrenters. If you get their respect, they will help you out, including but not limited to, lending a seedbox, invites to a tracker, and staff positions. However, as tempting and brilliant as it sounds, private trackers follow a completely different set of rules compared to public trackers. What you seen before with leeching without bounds does not apply to private trackers anymore. Your download AND upload numbers are displayed on your profile, and you have a responsibility to follow a certain upload/download ratio, usually 1:1 (Upload=1GB/Download=1GB, etc). Without your willing to seed, you will be disabled/banned and will not be able to download content from that particular tracker. The biggest difference between private trackers and public trackers in a user's viewpoint imo is the seeding aspect. Seeding & Leeching: Definitions: A brief explanation. Leeching is when you are in process of downloading a torrent. Seeding is when you are uploading parts of a torrent to other users who need them to complete their own leeching activity. Easy right? Seeding/Leeching: Tips & Explanation: This I spent the most time of thinking. First I'm going to assume that you are interested in getting a buffer, something that gives you space to download and not worry about overall ratio. You are trying to get this buffer, so there will be a disregard to download what YOU want. Seeding is most important aspect of torrenting. Keeping a ratio of 1:1 (usually) is for some the most difficult thing to do. The only sure fire way of getting a ratio of 1:1 is to SEED SEED SEED .... smartly. Not paying attention to the little details and just jumping onto a torrent with "nice overall numbers" is surely going to lead to your demise on a tracker. And if you are nice person who is really eager to do well, it would suck. No tracker would want to get rid of a nice decent torrenter. Seeding smartly is this. To put it simply, you want to join a "nice" and "hot" looking torrent. A popular torrent in the first few hours are usually filled with leechers. These popular torrents can remain popular for days on end even, depending on the tracker. If you max out your upload connection for many hours, you will get that 1:1 ratio, and many times with decent speed, you can and WILL have a very nice ratio, way beyond the 1:1 requirement. It makes sense right? Popular torrents will have more leechers, and having more leechers mean more will download from you. The longer the better. Note though is that you must be aware how long the torrent will be "hot" What looks good in an hour might be terrible within a few hours. So it is best to see what the release date and time was. *Note: Another way to obtain a global (overall) ratio of 1:1 is to download "freeleech" items. These lovelies when downloaded do not count towards your "downloaded" amount but when you start uploading, will count. It's like free food from heaven. You're given free food and you don't need to give credit to anyone. But then when you give some to others, they are thankful to you, nice? The same rules apply. If you want to get a good ratio - Some have ratios way beyond 1:1, or 1. They will tend to go way beyond it to some great number like 5:1 or 7:1 .i.e. 100GB upload and 20 GB download or 280GB upload and 40GB download- you will want to download the "hot" freeleeches. Some trackers offer freeleech, some don't. If you want, you can always go and find tracker reviews before you decide to join a tracker. TPS itself offers a very nice developing forum dedicated to tracker reviews. It is constantly expanding, so it might not have a review you want. If you want a tracker review, request one. Some kind soul might help you, and you should give them a reputation point in return for their hard work ****A couple sidenotes. First, some sites offer "bonuses" in which you earn points towards which you can convert to GB upload to buy yourself a buffer. Bonuses are usually earned by seeding torrents. It varies between sites though however. Check the FAQs and/or forums to find out if the site you're in has these bonuses. Examples of sites with bonuses are IPTorrents, TTi, and Bit-HDTV Second, you can donate to buy yourself upload credits to afford yourself a buffer. Check the donations page of each site to find out. Examples of sites that allow yourself to buy upload include BitMe, IPTorrents, and RevTT. Now, the important part is: how do I find these hot torrents? Finding the "right" torrents require patience, anticipation, and research. Patience is a must because it isn't always easy to find the "hot" one. Do not try to wing it and just go for something less. Unless you have a seedbox, it might become a regretful occasion for you. Anticipation is also very important, as the ones who jump on a torrent soon and quick will have great benefits later on. Difference between an hour can mean alot. If you have upload speed of 100 kB/s, you can expect to upload to almost 400 MB in an hour. An Xvid movie is around 1.4GB, and imagine it, you're part there, just in an hour. Research is utmost importance and it goes along with anticipation, before and after. It's important to know what torrents will be popular. An example is Quantum of Solace. It's a hit popular movie, so knowing its release date will help you "anticipate" for the movie to come out. Once it is out, you jump on it and voila. Another meaning of research is to find out how long the torrent might be hot and for how long. An example is you just see a torrent that comes out and you don't have any idea, but you see a nice 1 seeder to 5 leechers ratio. You might want to wait for a while and see if it develops. If it starts to go to 1 seeder and 10 leechers within a few minutes, you can maybe get a good idea of what it will be and usually your instinct would tell you to download it. Good idea. If you combine all 3 of these factors in, you will usually get what you want: a nice decent buffer to help you out in the tracker. Seedbox I'm going to add briefly a description of a significant tool in torrenting: the seedbox. Seedbox: basically a server served to seed and leech for you much quicker than a home connection. It's a famed item of the torrenting community. There are two obvious reasons a seedbox is considered great: It is considered much safer because your IP is not involved in the transferring of files between peers in a swarm. Instead what you're using is a server with a completely different address. Consider it a different home, and you're downloading things from it, and you can then download from that home to your own real home (and your own IP) using FTP (File Transfer Protocol) or some similar network protocol. Best of all you can use a box to seed a torrent. With seedbox, you generally won't have to worry about ratio, because a torrent you download now is capable of seeding back to 1:1 ratio much quicker than before. Assuming your home connection has upload maximum as around 1Mbit, then a normal seedbox can seed at least 10 times quicker than your home connection, and even more. As long as you still continually find "hot" torrents (see above), maintaining a ratio is a walk in the park. A few notes to consider. Having a seedbox is no guarantee of a good ratio. There are some trackers that are so hard to seed that it'll require both patience and smartness to maintain a ratio. *Beware and be cautious of free seedboxes and really cheap seedboxes. Usually they have some catch or are really there to scam you. Example is the "free seedbox" at imageshack. Many trackers ban that service and the box itself is considered a leechbox. So not only can you be in trouble you can also damage your ratio significantly. Really cheap seedboxes are similar to free seedboxes, but can also be dangerous too, scamming involved. Always check people around the forum and post a thread asking a question and get advice on whether a service is safe/approved/good for you to use. Finally most of all is to NEVER EVER use a seedbox in a public tracker (ie. Mininova, The Pirate Bay, etc). Just don't. If you're interested in reading more about seedbox services and what they can offer, all information about seedboxes in the forum can be found at this place. Caution: Of course with this comes caution. A hot torrent might look hot but be a very nice disguise for something not good. First one I can think of is a misleading seeder/leecher ratio on a torrent. A torrent might look great one hour, with say 300 seeders and 400 leechers. However, it might suddenly within 3 hours or so go to a whopping 500 seeders to 200 leechers and continue to decrease after time. There are a few ways to avoid this. Release Time example (from TD): One is to look at the release times of a torrent. If it was within a day or two, it might be alive and will continue to go on well. If it's 10 days old though, don't jump for it. Though you won't see such a nice funny amount of leechers like that on 10 day old torrents anyway .... usually. Peer List example (from TD): Another way is sometimes trackers have a peer list that allows people to see the number of seeders and leechers of a torrent and who is on it in the swarm. By looking at the percentages complete that users have you can have faint idea of how much they will need to leech. If they need to leech alot (meaning having low complete % i.e. 7%) it's still good time for you to join and download. Music Torrent example (from TL): Second one I can think of that I would have fell into hard if a friend didn't warn me was the music torrents. Some music torrents look like they have a great seeder/leecher ratio that allows you to upload alot, but in fact they're filled with people who "partial seed" Those people only download parts of the torrent and not complete so in a way you're downloading but not uploading fully to others. They might just want some part of your torrent and not all. Basic to say it's not a very good torrent to jump on. If you do jump on it, I suggest you play partial seeding too and just download the very popular soundtracks. Again, matter of researching. I'm not expert on it much. To neatly say it: MUSIC TRACKERS ARE A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT THING. If you are interested in knowing about music torrenting, then Ethan's guide is excellent. ,)(8)). (()))())()). (()"````"::= ) )| _ _ ::= ) (()(o)/ (o) ?(/) )(::c ::.( :(/) (( \ .__. ;,/(/) ) `.___,'/ (/) | | (/) _.' ,\(/)__ _.-" ` u (/) ". ," ^ \ / | | . `. | | /,' _ `.' _ `.| | || (o) | (o) || | |\ ; /) ( \ `.,___,' `.,__,'/ \ \ | | / \ `; |/ `. / | cjr Y | + cj / ( | / ; / / ; ` . ,'( | \##' \ : Y \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ 30 Tips to Improve Your Sharing Ratio on Music Trackers by Ethan My Way of Doing Things This is just to say the way I torrent. You can read or just ignore, that is fine. I buffer my accounts, then start leeching away at things I want and of course seed until I get at least the minimum ratio or go pass the minimum seed hours and see no improvement of upload. A note definately is that you must seed a minimum amount of hours, even if you have an infinite buffer. It's in the rules of a tracker, so consult it before you start mad leeching. Overview So there you have it, my torrenting guide for new people to private trackers. Please don't insult me for this. I'm just to help. If it is big problem to everyone I will put this down. Any suggestions to help improve this would be greatly appreciated. I take constructive criticism well but flame me and we might have problems. The target audience for this remember is for new people, not old savy veterans like you Notice: This article was made by me, and hence it is copyrighted. I won't allow you to post this article anywhere else unless you ask AND get permission from me to post it. If you steal this article and post it anywhere else as your own work I will along with many others hunt you down, skin you alive, and hack your computer like you never ever felt before. Don't do it. Category:Torrenting